Time Warp: Year Two
by Laen
Summary: Continues after Time Warp: Year One. Currently paused.
1. Explanations

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(1) Explanations

**Summary: **Harry returns to the Dursleys, pays a visit to Sirius... and a little house elf decides to visit...

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**A/N: **_Please read Time Warp: Year One first before reading this!****_

.

.

.

Harry had only arrived back 'home' with the Dursleys for a few hours, and already, he had to leave...

"Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! Dudley! I'm going out for a while." Harry said as he pulled out the box the portkey Professor Dumbledore had given him before he left for the Hogwarts Express was in.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Petunia asked as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Azkaban. To visit Sirius Black." Harry said as his aunt's face paled.

"Harry, you do know that—"

"Yeah. I do. I'm still going though. I'll be back before dinner. Bye!" Harry said as he opened the box, and touched the rock.

A small tug later, he arrived outside the prison of Azkaban. He checked himself in at the office, and along with a wizard, he was led to Sirius' jail.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said as he entered the cell.

He was shocked to see Sirius cowering in the corner, as he did the last time he had visited him. He was dressed in the robes Harry had given him during the last visit, but they were very ripped and dirty.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered as he approached his god-father.

"No, stay away from me! I'm innocent! Innocent!" Sirius sobbed as he began to sob.

"Sirius—I—I'm sorry I didn't come during Easter." Harry said as tears began to form in his own eyes.

"Harry? Is that you? Is that really you?" Sirius asked as he finally looked up at him.

"It's me." Harry said as he placed his bag onto the ground, and gave his god-father a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry I didn't come… but with what had happened at Hogwarts—Voldemort tried to come back to power by steal the Philosopher's Stone! I had to stop him!" Harry said as Sirius stared at him in shock.

"He's not back, is he?" Sirius asked as Harry shook his head.

"I brought some food." Harry said as he pulled a few plates of food out of his bag.

"Made it myself this morning." Harry smiled as he handed it to Sirius, who ate it hungrily.

"I'd give you a good make-over, but I can't use my magic outside of school." Harry had a look of disgust on his face when he said this.

"Just wave your wand and whisper _ellemalcatic_." Sirius said as Harry pulled his wand out.

"What does it do?" Harry asked as he turned to see if the guard was watching.

He wasn't.

"Takes the under age magic detection off. Ministry won't notice a thing." Sirius said as Harry grinned.

_"Ellemalcatic!"_ Harry whispered as his wand glowed bright blue, and then faded.

He pointed his wand at his god-father now, and whispered: "_Charvarto_!"

Sirius's beard disappeared, and his hair was back to normal again. Harry went into his bag, and pulled out a new pair of robes for Sirius.

"_Flovento_!" Harry said as he waved his wand at Sirius' cell.

The mess and the rat smell that had return in the last six months disappeared, and normal smelling air returned.

Harry picked up a piece of rock from the ground, and transformed it into a shelf. He then attached it to the wall with his magic. As Sirius continued to eat, Harry made more changes to his cell.

When Sirius was finally done his meal, his old dirty cell had transformed into a clean and neat room. With even a bed and table. There was a toilet in one of the corners, and Harry placed a curtain around it, and he was tempted to add a shower, but he ran out of space.

"Wow." Sirius whispered as Harry grinned.

"Thought I'd make a few adjustments." Harry said as Sirius sat down on his new bed.

"_Exchango_!" Harry said as Sirius' robes were changed.

Harry went back into his bag, and pulled a few more sets of robes out, and placed it onto the shelf.

_"Zagashasonglo!"_ Harry said as the items he had just transformed all glowed bright white.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"Placed a charm on them all. They can't be removed by anyone except me now. And you can't leave the cell unless you leave willingly." Harry grinned as he turned to Sirius.

"So they can't make you switch jail cells." Harry stated as his god-father grinned back at him.

"So Harry, how's school been?" Sirius asked as Harry sat down on the bed next to him.

"It's been okay." Harry said as he thought of Hermione.

"Got any friends?" Sirius asked.

"Of course! There's Ron Weasley, he's a pro when it comes to chess, and Hermione Granger—she's brilliant in her school work and is practically a walking library." Harry said as Sirius nodded.

"Like anyone from school?" Sirius asked as Harry's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Ah… you do… who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Ah… little crushes… it's so cute." Sirius joked as Harry looked up with a frown.

"It's not a crush." Harry stated as Sirius' smile widened.

"So, little Harry's all grown up now? He's falling in love?" Sirius continued to joke as Harry sighed.

"_Silencio!"_ Harry said as he waved his wand around them.

A silencing charm was immediately placed on them, and the guard who was standing outside the jail cell chatting with another guard was no longer able to hear a thing they were saying.

"Sirius, you know about time travel don't you?" Harry asked as he got up from the bed, and began to pace.

"Yes… Harry, what's going on? Why do you look so… serious?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not from this time." Harry finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I'm not from this time. I'm—I'm from the future." Harry said as he finally stopped pacing and turned to meet the gaze of his god-father.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Just wait… next summer, you can get out of here… next summer, you'll find out where Peter is, and you'll escape to kill him and—"

"You know where Peter is? Why don't you kill him already?" Sirius asked angrily as he jumped to his feet.

"I can't change the future anymore! I'm supposed to be going into my seventh year, not my second! If I change anything, I wouldn't know what's going to happen in the next four years! And that's not good because Voldemort returns during my fourth year!" Harry cried out.

"What?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Yeah. He returns…" Harry whispered back.

"Harry, does Dumbledore know that you're from the future?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"He says I'm not supposed to change anything. Or tell anyone. But I don't give a crap what he says anymore." Harry shrugged as Sirius sighed.

"So, you know what's going to happen for the next… four years?" Sirius asked as Harry nodded.

"Anything interesting?"

Harry nodded again.

"Second year, chamber of secrets gets open again—don't worry, no one dies." Harry said as Sirius was about to open his mouth.

"Third year, you escape Azkaban, and the Wizarding world turns chaotic."

"I escape Azkaban?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"How?"

"You change into Padfoot, and escape." Harry said as Sirius smiled slightly.

"Really?" he asked as Harry nodded.

"But you can't do that until next summer though. Just one more year Sirius." Harry said as the animagus sighed.

"Too bad. Say, have you found a way to get your patronus bottled up?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, sorry." Harry muttered sadly.

"It's alright. I'll live. You'll probably have it figured out the next time you come right? On your birthday?" Sirius questioned.

Harry nodded.

"I'd get you a birthday present, but I'm in no condition to." Sirius explained as Harry nodded again.

"It's okay; you can get me one after you get out of here next year." Harry joked.

"Did I get you anything in the future?" Sirius asked as Harry nodded for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"The newest broom… comes out next summer. The Firebolt." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Fastest of them all." He said as Sirius' eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Yup."

"Say, it's getting late—I think the visiting hours are up." Sirius muttered when he noticed the guard look their way before he nearly fainted from shock.

"You'd better go…" Sirius said as Harry removed the silencing charm round the jail cell.

"I'll see you in a month. Bye Sirius." Harry muttered as he gave his god-father a hug, and left the jail cell, avoiding the angry comments the guard was asking him about changing the cell into some bedroom for a murderer…

.

.

.

"So, how was your visit to... Azkaban?" Aunt Petunia asked as she placed the pot of food onto the table.

"It was... interesting." Harry answered as he dug into his food.

"I see..." Aunt Petunia said with a faint smile before she sighed.

After Harry had returned to the Dursleys after his visit, it was as if his aunt had completely changed. She kept wondering what happened with Sirius, and always had a worried expression on her face.

When Harry finished his dinner, he excused himself, and went upstairs to start on his homework. By the time it was midnight, he had finished everything the teachers had assigned and was beginning to start reading the sixth and seventh year books he had bought from last year.

When he finally began to feel sleepy, Harry climbed into bed, and went to sleep. The next day, he woke up quite late, and after eating breakfast, and exercising a bit with Dudley, he went back to his studies.

His schedule for the next month was pretty much the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, exercise, study and try to see if he could find a way to bottle his patronus for Sirius, eat lunch, study once more, eat dinner, continues to study, and then go to sleep.

He had been so involved in his studies, he even denied attending Karate lessons that summer when Dudley brought the subject up. His cousin had been so upset by his answer, he had ended up ignoring Harry for a good two weeks.

Heck, he hadn't even noticed that none of the letters he sent to his friends were being replied, and he hadn't gotten a single letter all summer.

It wasn't until the day of his birthday, did he leave the house once more to visit Sirius...

"I don't know what you did in there kid, but whatever spell you placed on that cell, remove it!" the guard that had showed Harry to Sirius' jail cell a month earlier said angrily as Harry followed him.

"Why?" Harry asked as the guard turned around angrily.

"I nearly lost me job because of you! The minister's gone bonkers!" the guard hissed as they finally arrived at Sirius' cell.

Harry shrugged, before entering the new 'bedroom'/jail cell of his god-father's.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry muttered as he walked in.

His god-father sat up from his lying position on his bed, and looked at him with a weak smile.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." Sirius said as Harry reached into his bag, and pulled a small ball out of it.

"I finally did it."

Harry handed the glowing ball over to his god-father who had a wide grin on his face now.

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Sirius... listen... I don't think I'll be able to visit again after school starts during the breaks." Harry sighed as he sat down next to his god-father.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked sadly.

"The chamber of secrets will be opened this year." Harry answered after he placed a silencing charm around them.

"You told me that last time you visited." Sirius said as Harry nodded.

"I've got to stay at Hogwarts. Try to stop some of the attacks. I probably won't succeed, but I've still got to try."

Sirius was the one to nod this time.

"So, has anything interesting happened lately?"

Harry shook his head.

"I spent the last month working on the patronus orb. And a bit of star gazing."

"Star gazing?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I spent a few hours matching up stars with reasons why I love Hermione." Harry smiled as Sirius laughed.

"Must've been fun." Sirius joked as Harry nodded.

"It was, until I ran out of stars." Harry said as Sirius chucked under his breath.

"You really are your father's son." Sirius whispered as silence fell upon the jail cell.

"You hungry?" Harry finally spoke up as he pulled a plate of food out of his bag and gave it to Sirius, who dug into it immediately.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

.

.

.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that he had portkeyed in right behind two muggles that were inside the Dursley home.

"Um... please, come into the living room." Aunt Petunia whispered as she recovered from her shock.

"Yes Mr. Mason, do come into the living room." Uncle Vernon said as he ushered the guests into the living room.

His uncle reappeared in the hallway a few seconds later, with a look that could kill on his face.

"Listen, I've put up with this magic stuff for the last year. I didn't even complain when that freaky teacher of yours came to take you away last Christmas. But **DON'T** do anything that can ruin this deal for me! I'll end up with a raise if I can talk the Masons into signing the contract!"

Harry nodded immediately, before turning to go up the stairs.

"Wait—if anything happens... I don't care what Dudley says anymore, you'll be locked up in that room of yours for the rest of summer!" Uncle Vernon hissed as Harry nodded and continued up the stairs.

He entered his room and wasn't at all surprised to see Dobby sitting on his bed.

"Hello there." Harry said with a sigh as he walked over to his closet, and placed his bag inside it.

"Harry Potter! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honour it is..." Dobby squealed as Harry shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Dobby is here to warn you, Harry Potter sir. You mustn't go back to Hogwarts!" Dobby said as Harry shrugged again.

"Why shouldn't I? Hogwarts is my home." Harry stated as a look of fear appeared onto Dobby's face.

"No, no, no, Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"If you're talking about the Chamber of Secrets, I already know about it..."

Dobby gasped in shock as Harry continued.

"And no matter what you say, I'm still going back. My friends will be in danger, and I can't risk losing them." Harry said as Dobby shook his head.

"Friends who don't even _write_ to Harry Potter?" asked Dobby slyly.

"Give me my letters Dobby." Harry snapped as he held his hand out.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir."

Harry lunged at Dobby, but the house elf jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"Over my dead body! Give me those letters!" Harry cried as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Dobby dangerously.

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open—and sprinted down the stairs.

Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six stairs, landing cat–like on the hall carpet, looking for dobby. From the dinning room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "...tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr Mason, she's been dying to hear..."

Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry.

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school—"

"Dobby... please..."

"Say it, sir..."

"I can't!"

Dobby gave him a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."

"_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!" Harry hissed as the pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash.

"Shit!" Harry swore as he looked over to Dobby, who vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding holding his wand.

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over ("Just our nephew—very disturbed—meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs...")

He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when they Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice-cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal—if it hadn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just handing round a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs Mason's house and swooped out again.

Mrs Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on—read it!"

Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, under-age wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-Age Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity would risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda__ Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it... slipped your mind, I daresay..."

The evil expression Harry saw in his uncle's face told him all he needed to know... it was going to be a LONG summer...

**A/N:**_ Thanks to those who reviewed the first fanfic of Time Warp, now I request that you review this one too!_


	2. The Burrow

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(2) The Burrow

**Summary: **Harry arrives at the Burrow and makes an attempt to be Ginny's friend.

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**A/N: **_Writer's block is a pain in the butt... I'm trying to get my mind all sorted and stuff... sorry about not updating lately._

When Fred and George Weasley snuck out that night, to start a journey in hopes of saving their friend Harry, they weren't expecting to bump into their younger Ron on the way down the stairs.

_What are you doing here? _George wrote in the air swiftly with his wand.

The twins watched as Ron fumbled to pull his wand out, and write a reply in messy writing.

_Are you going to rescue Harry? Can I come?_

Fred and George both looked at each other.

_Give us a reason why._ Fred wrote.

_I'll tell mum you two snuck out._ Ron wrote with a smug expression on his face as the Twins paled.

The twins didn't answer, but they did give a sigh of defeat before they turned around, and both headed out towards the garage.

"You've got his address?" Ron asked as they entered the garage and approached the car.

"Yeah, let's just hope he's still—bloody hell!" George exclaimed suddenly as he froze in his actions.

Fred and Ron both looked into the car to see what had caused George to go into shock, and were even more shocked to see someone lying in the back.

"Harry?" Ron croaked as movement was seen inside the car.

"Ron? That you?" Harry's tired voice mumbled from inside the car.

"Um... yeah... Harry mate... what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he looked at his two brothers, who were still frozen in shock.

"Remember what I said to you at the beginning of summer?" Harry questioned as Ron nodded.

"I got sick of waiting." Harry muttered as he opened the door to the car, and stepped out.

As he did, the three Weasleys noticed the large amount of candy wrappers in the back.

"How long have you been here?" George asked at last.

"About three days." Harry whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

"And you've been—eating—_that_?" Fred asked as he pointed at the left over candy wrappers.

"Yeah... sorry about the mess by the way, I'll clean that up right now." Harry muttered as he pulled his wand out, and said a quick cleaning charm.

"Harry, are you mad? You'll get expelled for doing that!" Ron said loudly.

"No I won't. There's a spell on it that allows me to use magic." Harry smiled.

Fred and George both looked like Christmas had came early.

"Harry, could you tell us the spell?" they both asked at the same time as Harry shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'd have to ask Padfoot for permission. And I won't be seeing him until a few days before the start of school." Harry stated as Fred and George both frowned, but their expression lightened incredibly when they realized what Harry had also said.

"You know Padfoot? _The_ Padfoot?"

Harry nodded.

Fred and George both pretended to faint, but misplaced their footing, because they went crashing back towards a pile of muggle items.

A loud crash was heard.

"Oh bugger." Ron muttered when he noticed the lights in the house turn on.

"Fred and George Weasley when I find you two I'll—Ron! Ronald Weasley where are you!?" Mrs. Weasley's voice cried out from inside.

"Let's go inside..." Harry said in a low whisper as the three Weasleys nodded.

When they reached the door of the house, Harry decided to go in first, in hopes of calming Mrs. Weasley down.

"George! Where are you—Harry?" Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of her tantrum when she noticed Harry standing there.

"'Lo Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled faintly.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said in delight as she swept Harry up in a hug.

"Ooof!" Harry gasped as he struggled not to yell out in pain.

"Um... Hey mum... guess who we found in the garage?" Fred Weasley said as he and his brothers stepped into the house.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to begin lecturing them, but Harry cut in quickly.

"They really did find me in the garage Mrs. Weasley... The Dursleys were treating me horribly because of something that happened in the beginning of summer... and I got tired of it so I decided to fly here on my broom a few nights ago..." Harry explained as Mrs. Weasley's expression softened.

"Dear Heavens boy, you've been living out in the garage for _days_?" Mrs. Weasley asked in disbelief as Harry looked down at the ground.

"I didn't want to be bothersome..." Harry whispered as Mrs. Weasley swept him up in another hug.

"Harry dear, you'll never be bothersome..." Mrs. Weasley began as she looked over at her three sons.

"You three on the other hand..."

Fred, George, and Ron each had their own little awkward yet fearful expression on their faces now.

"Um..." Ron mumbled as he looked away gulping.

"What were you three doing in the garage to start with?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the twins decided to take the blame.

"Well you see mum," Fred began as George jumped in to help.

"Fred and I were planning to save Harry—"

"Cause he hasn't been answering _any_ of our letters and—"

"Only Ron knew where he lived, so we decided to drag him along—"

"We were going to fly the car—"

"The _car_?" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

George looked over at Fred and gave him a look of disbelief.

"It was probably the quickest and only way... the Dursleys aren't connected with the floo." Harry tried to help as Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head.

She was about to say something when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Mum, what's going on?" Percy Weasley's voice rang through the kitchen as Harry and the four Weasleys all turned to see Percy and Ginny standing at the bottom of the staircase looking at them tiredly.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley stated as the twins and Ron all sighed in relief.

"All of you—back to bed... and Harry, where's your trunk?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry pointed towards the garage.

"I'll help Harry get it." Ron said as he ran out of the house.

"Us too—" Fred and George both said at the same time, but Mrs. Weasley had grabbed the two of them by their ear, and was already dragging them towards the stairs.

"You two, will go to bed, and pray that you'll live to see tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry noticed the twins flinch.

When Mrs. Weasley and the twins were out of sight, Harry turned to Percy and Ginny.

"Hey." He said as Percy yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep... you can explain what's going on in the morning..." he mumbled as he walked back up the stairs.

"Me too..." Ginny said as she looked down, and turned to walk away.

"Gin—hold up." Harry said as Ginny turned around to face him.

"Wanna help me and Ron get my trunk?" he asked as Ginny frowned at him.

"It's not _that_ heavy is it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Just want a chance to get to know you, that's all." He stated as Ginny's ears turned red.

"If you don't want to, I'll understand. It's just that... I never did get a chance to talk to you. That's all." Harry explained as Ginny nodded.

"Sure." She muttered as she walked towards the door.

Harry held it open, and the two of them began to walk towards the garage. When they arrived, they noticed Ron was already lugging the trunk out of the garage.

"Bloody hell Harry, what do you have in here? Bricks? It's bloody heavy." Ron cried out as Harry and Ginny came forth and helped him with the trunks.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Ron asked when they finally got the trunk inside the house.

"I was helping you with the trunk lumphead!" Ginny insulted as Ron scowled at her.

"Go to sleep!" he said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Ah give her a break Ron. She was just helping." Harry muttered as he looked around, before pulling his wand out, and placing a levitation charm on his trunk.

"Whoa! You can use magic?" Ginny cried out at the same time Ron shouted: "Why didn't you do that when we were back at the garage!"

Harry laughed slightly as he maneuvered his trunks around the kitchen grounds, and towards the staircase.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Harry said as he turned around to face them..

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Gin. Night." Harry gave her a warm smile, causing her ears to turn red.

It was something Ron didn't miss, but the young Weasley didn't comment about it until they reached the bedroom.

"I thought you liked Hermione!" he exclaimed as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is it illegal to be nice to someone?"

Ron nodded his head.

"It is when that someone thinks you're actually flirting with them!"

Harry managed to chuck a pillow towards Ron's direction before shutting his eyes, and falling asleep.

**A/N:**_ Well there it is! The second chapter! I must apologize for not updating for so long... Yes, I do realize it's been past three months... and no, I am not dead... just writer's block that's all... anyways, do review and let me know what you think..._


	3. Diagon Alley

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(3) Diagon Alley

**Summary: **A visit to Diagon Alley turns out to be more then what Harry bargained for.

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"Harry, pass the syrup." Ronald Weasley said as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

Harry passed the syrup and as he did, he couldn't help but smile.

"What's with the happy attitude?" Fred asked as Harry looked over at one of the Weasley twins.

"Nothing." Harry said cheerfully.

"I thought you were happy because we were going to see Herm—" Ron barely had a chance to finish his sentence as Harry stuffed an apple into his mouth.

"Oy!" Ron cried out as he pulled the apple out of his mouth.

"Ron, don't eat with your mouth full," Mr. Weasley said as Ron stared at the apple in slight confusion, before biting into it and eating it.

"Ah, now we get it... our little wittle Harry's in love!" George said in a childish immature tone, acting as if it was any other conversation.

"Fred, stop the teasing and eat your breakfast already." Percy Weasley instructed as George's smile disappeared, and a frown replaced it.

"But _Percy_! Can't you see wittle Harry's in _love!_" George repeated himself, not bothering to correct his brother.

To his left, Harry noticed Ginny stiffen, and he sighed slightly.

Although he had been at the Burrow for at least a week, and had made it clear to Ginny that he just wanted to be friends with her, Ginny couldn't seem to get rid of the crush she had towards Harry.

"Aw... he's blushing..." Fred smirked in a Slytherin way as he reached over to pinch Harry on the cheek.

"Don't even try," Harry said in a warning tone as he pulled his wand out.

"Harry, I thought you were more mature then to pull your wand out," Percy said offside, but nobody paid attention to him.

"Try what?" Fred asked, acting as if Percy had never spoken as he pulled his hand away and gave Harry an innocent look.

"Now boys, stop teasing Harry. It's not his fault he has a crush—"

'Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cried out in shock as Ron, Fred, and George all burst out into laughter.

"Oh I give up!" Harry muttered as he shook his head and took a look in Ginny's direction.

He noticed that she was smiling slightly, and was obviously trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Harry—hurry up and finish your breakfast. At the pace you're going we won't be seeing Hermione 'til her graduation." Ron stated as Harry glared at him slightly, before digging into his food.

'_Aha, the magic words,'_ Ron thought to himself with a smile as he too, continued to eat his breakfast.

A few more pancakes later, the large group of kids stood next to the fireplace, all lined up to get ready to leave.

"Harry, you can go first." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Sure," Harry smiled as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I'll meet you guys at Gringotts in ten minutes okay? I need to go um—see—find—I mean... look for someone when I'm down there," Harry said as the Weasleys all nodded.

"We're going to need to talk to you about this _someone_, Harry," Fred said with a raised eyebrow as Harry smiled and threw the floo powder downwards.

"Diagon Alley!"

Seconds later, Harry James Potter shot out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You all right there?" Tom, the bartender asked as Harry staggered to keep his balance.

"Yeah, perfectly." Harry muttered as he turned and headed towards the back, not bothering to dust his robes off.

He'd deal with those later. Firstly, he'd have to go to Gringotts. Although he hated lying to the Weasley—or lying to anyone, he didn't want them to see the pile of gold he had in his vault, knowing perfectly well that it could cause his best friend Ron to go mad with jealousy.

Ten minutes later, Harry Potter entered the main hall of Gringotts, and lined up once again along with the other wizards and witches. He was nearly at the front when the Weasleys entered.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as several heads turned at his call, then towards the person it was directed at.

For a few seconds, there were hush whispers and pointing. Harry couldn't help but think his best friend was sometimes an idiot.

"Ron, why don't you yell my name a bit louder, I think the dark wizards down in Knockturn Alley didn't quite hear you," Harry said rather sarcastically as Ron blushed slightly.

"Sorry there mate." Ron mumbled as Harry shrugged.

"O well, I should be used to it." Harry said as he looked past Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" he questioned when the rest of the Weasley family had arrived.

"She's already down at _Flourish and Blotts_, wants to get a head start on buying books you see," Ron said in a high tone, trying to mimic Hermione.

Harry could only smile.

"So, Harry, did you find this—person you were looking for?" George Weasley asked in a curious tone as Harry suddenly remembered the excuse he had used to sneak away from the Weasleys.

"No, didn't find him," Harry said.

"_Him?"_ the Weasley twins both said at the same time.

"Yeah, didn't find him." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Who were you looking for?" Ginny asked as they all moved up the line.

"Malfoy," Harry answer calmly, without any expression on his face that could have told them he was lying.

"Malfoy? Why would you want to talk to Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock as Harry shrugged.

"Let him know this year's gonna be different compared to last years?" Harry made up quickly as Percy frowned.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Percy questioned as Harry shrugged once more.

"I'm not going to be pushed around by him anymore," Harry stated.

"Harry, you were never pushed around by Malfoy," Ron exclaimed as Harry reached the front of the line.

"Hi, I'd like to transfer some of my gold into muggle currency," Harry said as he pulled his moneybag out.

When Harry was down at his vault, he decided to fill two bags up with gold, because he didn't want to risk letting the Weasleys see. Once again, it wasn't because he didn't want to share, it was because he didn't want Ron to be jealous.

Thankfully, the goblin didn't pour the gold out. Instead he just placed the bag of gold into a box, which automatically exchanged the cash.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he handed Harry a wad of pounds.

"Thanks—do you know anywhere in Diagon Alley where I can get a magical wallet that would look perfectly normal to the muggles?" Harry asked as the goblin nodded.

"You can get one here. And because you've exchanged over twenty galleons, you get a free one," the goblin answered as he snapped his fingers.

An emerald green colored wallet appeared in front of Harry, and the young Gryffindor smiled slightly.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the wallet, and stuffed the pounds in.

When he turned around, he noticed that the Weasleys all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Twenty galleons Harry?" Ron said in barely a whisper as Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You know... I think I'm going to go meet Hermione and get my books... I'll catch up with you guys okay... see ya," Harry said quickly as he ran out of the Wizarding bank feeling rather ashamed with himself.

"That was rude," Harry sighed as he walked down Diagon Alley, towards Flourish and Blotts. Once he was inside, he managed to get the attention of an assistant, who brought him all his books, plus more.

"Thank you," Harry said as he paid for them immediately.

"No—_thank you!_" the clerk said with a smile which Harry returned.

"Do you think you can shrink it so I can fit it in my robes? I can get someone to enlarge it when I get home, but I can't do magic outside of school," Harry said, not wanting to be caught with his wand out.

"Absolutely!" the assistant pulled his wand out, and shrank the books, which Harry pocketed.

Before the twelve-year-old boy could walk any further though, in search of Hermione, he realized that there were three people staring and pointing towards him.

Three people who looked rather familiar.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered to himself as he began to walk towards them.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled when he realized that he was right.

"Harry!" Hermione said as Harry reached them.

"I want you to meet my parents. This is my mom and my dad," Hermione said formally as Harry held his hand out.

"Hermione's told me and Ron loads about you two, it's a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you," Harry said as charmingly as he could as he shook Mrs. Granger's hand.

"What a nice young gentleman, Greg you should learn from him," Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger—Greg smiled.

"Nice meeting you Harry," Greg shook Harry's hand with a cheerful smile, and Harry couldn't help but give him a light nod.

"Hermione, are you planning to get your books all autographed?" Harry asked as he looked over to the large crowd of women and girls who were all lined up to see the famous Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh yes! Have you read his books? Isn't he just amazing?" Hermione gushed with happiness as a look of disgust appeared onto Mr. Granger's face.

"Please Hermione, stop talking about the blonde ugly looking man."

Hermione gasped in shock at what her father said, Harry stiffened and fought to not burst out laughing, Mrs. Granger smiled slightly, and a nearby crowd of fans glared.

"He's not ugly!" one of the fans shouted as Mr. Granger rolled his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Ron?" Hermione asked as she pointed towards the entrance of the store.

"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted, to get his friend's attention.

Unfortunately, he received more attention then he asked for.

"Ah! Harry Potter!"

Harry flinched as he tried to hide, but it was too late. He had been dragged up to the front, where Gilderoy Lockhart stood next to him, flashing his 'oh so wonderful' smile.

"Let go of me," Harry growled as cameras around them flashed.

"Big smile Harry!" Lockhart said with a major grin on his face.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page—"

"I don't care if we could be worth getting rid of Voldemort for good," Harry hissed under his breath to himself as he continued to try and pull away.

When Lockhart had finally let go of him, Harry could barely feel his left arm, where Lockhart had grabbed in order to prevent him from leaving.

Before Harry could step down from the stage, and run as fast as he could out of the store he wished he never entered, Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for silence. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—"

"No I didn't," Harry muttered under his breath.

"—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—" Lockhart paused as the crowd applauded, "—he had _no idea_—"

"Trust me when I say this, I had an idea..." Harry continued to mutter under his breath as Lockhart continued to blabber on and on.

"That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me._ He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Merlin save us all!" Harry shouted loudly, but barely anyone could hear him, for the crowd cheered way too loudly.

"And here—the _free_ books!" Lockhart said cheerfully as he handed Harry a stack of books that went past his head.

"Blimey!" Harry hissed as he staggered to keep the books balanced as he walked towards the Weasleys.

When the reached it, he dumped all his books in Ginny's new cauldron.

"You can have these, personally, I don't want anything _that_ man gives me," Harry said as he wiped his robes slightly.

"He gives me the creeps." Harry shuddered.

"Bet you love that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing.

'_Ah bull,'_ Harry thought to himself as he straighten up and found himself staring face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my eyes! Scarred by ugliness!" Harry said in a dramatic tone as George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed.

"Now, Harry, that's not very nice is it?" Mrs. Granger asked, as she decided to stand up for Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up you muggle, I don't need filth like you speaking for me," Malfoy said with his usual sneer.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter," Malfoy continued as he turned to Harry. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny cried out, standing up for her new friend.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend! And I thought Granger was enough for you!" Malfoy said coldly as Harry's hands formed into fists.

"Harry! Control yourself!" Ron held his friend back, knowing perfectly well he would regret it later.

"Not here." Mr. Weasley said clearly as another person approached.

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Anger rose in Harry as he remembered what the man was going to do in the future. Before anyone else could speak, Harry stepped up, and stared at Malfoy straight in the eye.

"I know what you up to—_death eater_," Harry hissed as Lucius Malfoy flinched slightly.

"Keep that diary to yourself..." Harry said as he noticed that both the Malfoy's had pulled their wands out.

"And keep you bleeding wand to yourself too!" Harry shouted as he raised his fist, and punched Lucius Malfoy across the face.

Of course, he had to jump about two feet to reach the man's face, but he managed to throw a decent punch at the man, who staggered back towards Lockhart, and crashed into a pile of books.

"Harry!" The adults all cried out in shock as the jaws of everyone else's fell.

"You mudblood lover! How dare you hit my father?" Draco cried out as several Weasleys lunged forward to attack him.

To Harry's surprise, Percy was one of them.

"You good for nothing Slytherin!" Percy shouted as he gave Malfoy a black eye.

Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Weasley! I should've expected this from the company you keep!" Lucius Malfoy cried out as he got to his feet, and looked over at the Grangers, then at Harry.

Of course, that comment ticked Mr. Weasley off, and the wizard went flying towards Lucius Malfoy, who was once again knocked down towards Lockhart.

Lockhart of course, merely shouted: "Don't damage the books!" before turning to a nearby reporter, and asking if he could've added the fight in.

"Arthur stop!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as Arthur Weasley continued to throw punches at Malfoy.

"Boys! Stop! Boys—oh for Merlin's sake! Hermione! Ginny! No Harry not you too!" Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand out now, and pointed it at the large crowd of kids.

"Accio Fred!" she cried out as Fred Weasley came shooting towards her.

He stopped just a few feet away from her. Mrs. Weasley repeated the action a few times, until the fight between the kids was over.

The fight between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy on the other hand, didn't actually end until Hagrid appeared, and pulled them both apart.

"Curse you Potter," Lucius Malfoy said in a cold and dangerous tone after he dusted himself, and checked if he was missing anything.

"Sticks and bones Malfoy." Harry said as Malfoy Sr. staggered towards his son, pulled the twelve-year-old up from the ground, and left the shop.

Harry turned towards the owner of the shop, and approached him immediately.

"I apologize for causing this trouble," he said as he looked around at the mess.

"I'll pay for the damages. Just send the bill to Harry James Potter at Hogwarts," Harry said as the owner shook his head.

"This place has insurance, I'll manage," the owner said as Harry nodded slightly, before turning back to the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Harry... sorry but I've got to go." Hermione said almost immediately before Harry could even open his mouth.

"What—but—"

"Sorry, bye." Hermione said as she left the shop with her parents at her side, both frowning.

Harry turned around to look at the mess, and groaned.

"I shouldn't have messed with time." He whispered as he took his glasses off, and wiped them on his t-shirt.

"I seriously shouldn't have done that." Harry sighed as Mrs. Weasley ushered them all out of the shop.

"We're leaving. I don't care what you say Arthur! I'm ashamed that you would get into a fight like that! And when Gilderoy Lockhart is around?" Molly Weasley exploded as Harry walked ahead slowly, trying to clear his mind.

'_Maybe it doesn't make that much of a difference... maybe it was good I changed the time... after all... I can't live life again and not take advantage of it... nothing bad will happen... it'll all work out great.' _Harry thought to himself as he turned around, to face the Weasleys.

"Hey Harry, great punch back there!" Fred Weasley said as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

Apparently Malfoy had managed to throw a decent punch, and Mrs. Weasley refused to heal the injury.

"Thanks," Harry smiled before he turned around, and continued to head towards the Leaky Cauldron.

'_It was the right decision. Even though it was rash. It was a good decision.'_ Harry thought to himself cheerfully.

Little did he know, if he had returned to Flourish and Blotts, and looked around, he would've noticed a certain wizard pick up a small diary like book, and ask out loud: "Well, what's this?"

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Sooo sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately, and well... yeah... anyways, in case you haven't read what I posted in my profile, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, either let me know in your review, or e-mail me at the e-mail address mentioned in my profile. Thanks! By the way... **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	4. Forbidden Forest

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(4) Forbidden Forest

**Summary: **Harry and the gang head back to Hogwarts... but the journey they embark on turns out to be very different from what they originally expected.

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to: Equasarus thanks for all the help :), and my beta, Linda

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"_Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of Azkaban for the murders of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." Madam Bones said as she smashed the gavel down, signaling two aurors to approach Harry._

"_These two Ministry aurors will escort you to Azkaban," Madam Bones stated angrily as she smashed the gavel down once again._

"_Court adjourned, you may all leave," she added, a hint of disappointment in her voice._

"_What? What's going on?" Harry asked in confusion as he struggled to get free from the aurors._

"_Harry! How could you! I trusted you!" Ronald Weasley cried out from the audience as Harry was led towards the door. "You said you could change the future! You said you would prevent them from being hurt! You lied this whole time! You were the one setting the monster in the chamber after everyone! How could you?"_

"_What? No! I never did that! I would never hurt them! I swear! Ron, you've got to believe me! This— this has got to be a dream! It's got to be!" Harry shouted as he wrenched himself from the aurors._

_Before Harry could speak another word the world around him disappeared into darkness and he found himself standing alone, in a rather familiar location._

"_The Chamber of Secrets?" he whispered, looking around at the damp cavern, pillars all around him. A huge statue of a wizened wizard stood, carved into the largest wall of the cave._

"_Ah, Potter..." a cold voice said from behind. Harry spun immediately, to stare at the owner of the voice._

"_Riddle! But—this can't be! How are you—"_

"_Alive?" Tom Riddle cut in with a Slytherin like smirk._

"_Easy... I merely took the life force of your little friend here..." Riddle said, looking down at the body that lay on the floor, a few feet away from him._

"_Hermione!" Harry shouted when he recognized who it was._

_He ran towards her, but before he could reach her, his surroundings changed once more. He found himself standing in a forlorn cemetery. A rather familiar place, that he had seen in many nightmares._

"_Hello there, Harry..." a voice whispered._

_Harry turned slowly, stepping back when he saw the person. "Cedric?" he asked, shocked, taking a second step back_

"_But— how?" Harry questioned as Diggory took a few steps towards him._

"_Don't you remember Harry? You killed me..." Cedric whispered as Harry shook his head._

"_What?" Harry choked. "No! I didn't do anything!" Harry said, horrified. Cedric reached out and grabbed his neck, and began to choke him._

"_You killed me!" Cedric yelled angrily as Harry struggled to free himself._

"_No—let—me—go!" Harry gasped, trying to find his breath as Diggory finally forced him to the ground._

_When Harry looked up once more, he found himself inside Dumbledore's office._

"_Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, relieved, as he stumbled towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood behind his desk, pointing a wand at him and staring gravely._

"_Harry... what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked as solemnly. Harry shook his head. "You're supposed to be in Azkaban."_

"_But I didn't do anything!" Harry said, frightened. Dumbledore frowned._

"_But Harry... you did... You set the monster in the chamber free. You killed Miss Granger and Miss Weasley... you're a murderer Harry." Dumbledore said gravely as Harry's jaw dropped._

"_No!" he cried out._

"_I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!" Harry shouted as he fell to his knees and shut his eyes._

"_I didn't do it... I didn't do it!"_

"_Harry..." a worried voice whispered and Harry felt himself being shaken. "Harry wake up! Harry!"_

"_I didn't do it_... I didn't do it!" Harry's eyes opened abruptly. He sat up just as quickly, crashing into Ron's head as he did.

"Ow!" Ronald Weasley yelled as he fell towards the ground grabbing his head.

"Ron!" Harry got out of bed, and helped his friend back to his feet.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"I think I should be asking you that question mate! What happened? You were struggling around and shouting 'I didn't do it'!" Ron said as Harry realized that he was soaked in sweat.

"It... I... I had a bad dream," Harry said as he looked downwards.

"A dream did he say?" Fred's voice inquired as the Weasley twins entered the bedroom.

"It seems our seeker is going crazy, what do we do about that Fred?" George asked with a curiously expression as Harry looked back and forth between the twins.

"Well... first we would—"

"What's going on? I heard shouting," Ginny had entered the room, cutting into Fred's sentence.

"Gin! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Harry gasped as he hurried forward and embraced her in a hug.

When he let her go, he realized that her face was turning redder then her hair, and that the twins were struggling to keep his laughter in tact.

"Aw... is Gin-Gin embarrassed?" George said in a teasing tone as he pinched his sister's cheek.

"Oh bugger off, George!" Ginny yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room.

"Harry, you're not coming onto my sister by any chance are you?" Fred asked after they heard the door slam from downstairs.

"Yeah Harry, cause the last time I checked, you liked Hermion—"

Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand immediately, but it was too late, the Weasley twins had already heard Ron's statement.

"So Harry... you're in love are you?" George said with a mischievous smirk on his face as he approached Harry.

"Wow... Harry's all grown up... and so fast too..." Fred said as he ruffled Harry's hair, making it messier then it already was.

"Do we need to give you _the talk_?" George asked as he turned to his brother who looked like he was deep in thought.

Harry looked like he was about to be sick. Thankfully, he was saved from horror when Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room.

"Boys, you should hurry now, the train's leaving in two hours, and we need to get there on time. Fred, George—have you packed your stuff, yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the Weasley twins shook their heads.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Fred grumbled and Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry. You don't want to miss the train now, do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, with a look that dared him to say anything. When he didn't retort, she left quietly.

"Anyways... as we were saying," George said as he turned his attention back to Harry, who was now grabbing clothes out of his trunk.

"Talk to me later, right now, you've got to pack your stuff," Harry said as he pushed the twins out the door.

"Harry, I feel sorry for you," Ron said as Harry shut the door and headed towards his trunk.

"Shut up and pack Ron," Harry muttered as he began to change out of his pajamas.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"Fred! George! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as the Weasley twins stumbled down the stairs towards the door.

"Come on! We'll be late!" Mrs. Weasley said as the twins were ushered out of the house.

"Hang on!" Harry yelled as he suddenly remembered something.

He ran back into the house and pulled his wand out.

"_Accio_ George and Fred's forgotten things!" Harry whispered under his breath. Several items burst through the door and flew to him.

Shrinking the items of them, and stuffing them into his robes, he hurried out of the house.

"In the car now! Hurry!" Mr. Weasley said as the Harry and the five Weasley kids all stuffed themselves into the back of the car.

"George, you forgot some stuff," Harry said as he pulled the items out of his robes and handed it to them.

"Hey thanks! Why are they so small though?" George asked in a whisper as Harry told him about shrinking it.

"I see..." George muttered as he stuffed the items into his pocket.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley, who was still worried that they would miss the train, ushered them all out of the car, and hurried them towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"Hurry up!" she said as Harry pushed his cart up ahead.

"Harry, Ron, you two go in first!" Mrs. Weasley instructed, since Harry and Ron were much further ahead then the rest of the group.

"Yeah mum," Ron said as he and Harry began to run towards the entrance.

Knowing what was probably going to happen, Harry purposely slowed down slightly. Unfortunately, Ron didn't know that the entrance was going to be closed, and crashed full speed into the wall.

"Oy! Are you two insane?" a nearby man asked as Harry and Ron both got to their feet.

"Sorry, lost control of the cart," Harry explained as Ron picked up Hedwig, who was fluttering in her cage on the ground.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the rest of the Weasleys hurried towards them.

"I don't know. The entrance is closed." Harry said as he looked around.

Several people were now staring at them.

"Oh, bugger off!" Ron snapped with a glare as they all returned to what they were originally doing before the crash.

"Ron, language!" Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley checked the entrance.

"Strange... it seems to have been shut by some sort of strange magic..." Mr. Weasley said quietly, touching the entrance to see if it was solid. Harry frowned.

"Look at the time! The train must've left already!" Ginny said as she pointed towards the clock nearby.

Harry checked, and realized Ginny was right. The train had already left.

"What do we do? How do we get to school?" Ron asked in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both frowned.

"Let's go down to the Leaky Cauldron... you five can floo to Hogsmeade then walk to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said as George and Fred both brightened.

"Hogsmeade, eh?" George asked with a smile as Mrs. Weasley frowned at them.

"You'll go straight to Hogwarts and that's that." Mrs. Weasley stated as she began to head back to the car.

"Come on, hurry." Mrs. Weasley said as the kids all followed after her.

Five minutes later, the trunks were all back in the car, and everyone was ready to go. Mr. Weasley pulled his wand out, and tapped the steering wheel twice.

"Start," he commanded.

The car engine puttered a few times, before dying.

"Start," Mr. Weasley said as he tapped the steering wheel again.

"Um... there's seems to be a slight problem here... don't worry, I think I should have it fixed soon..." Mr. Weasley mumbled as everyone groaned.

After ten minutes, the car was still 'out of order'.

"Arthur, I'm going to pop over to the ministry... maybe we can get a portkey for the kids." Molly Weasley said as Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I'll keep trying to fix the car." Mr. Weasley said as he continued to tap the steering wheel.

Mrs. Weasley disappeared with a pop, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he should've let all the Weasleys go ahead of him before trying to go through.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"Dad! I'm sick of sitting here waiting! It's been past an hour since mum left!" Ginny complained as Mr. Weasley sighed.

"I'm sorry kids, but... things happen for a reason," he stated as Ron gave Harry a look.

Harry merely shrugged.

"Dad, I'm a prefect—I should be patrolling the train right now—what if they take away my badge for not being on the train?" Percy asked worriedly as George and Fred snickered.

"Merlin's beard... you know what boys... I'll—I'll just make that portkey for you another way... of course... don't let your mother know..." Mr. Weasley said as everyone in the car brightened.

"Here you go dad, you can use this," Ginny said as she pulled a quill out of her pocket.

"Why are you carrying a quill with you Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny just shrugged in response.

"Anyways... what was that charm again... oh yes! _Portiqulius Portus!_" Mr. Weasley said as the quill glowed for a moment.

"Now everyone, place your hand upon it..." Mr. Weasley said as he handed the quill to his kids.

Harry placed a finger on the quill, and waited for the nauseous to start.

"I'll send the trunks over shortly, in the meantime, you five can head to Hogwarts... ready now? Three—two—one!" Mr. Weasley said as the group of kids all disappeared with a pop.

"Great, now everything's fixed and—wait a minute... did I say _Portiqulius Portus _or _Portipelius Portus?_" Mr. Weasley now had a frown on his face.

"Oh well... I'm sure the kids can find their way to Hogwarts..." he said with a smile as he sat back to wait for his wife.

'_Molly..._' Mr. Weasley thought to himself with a frown... what was he going to tell her?

_Meanwhile..._

**Crash!**

"Ouch!"

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked as he looked around at their surroundings.

Harry froze for a moment a look of realization appeared onto his face.

"We're... we're... Merlin's Beard, this is wrong..." Harry whispered as everyone began to worry.

"Harry... what's wrong? Where are we?" Percy asked as Harry gulped slightly before answer.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest."

**A/N:** _I don't know if I should be relieved that I've gotten over my writer's block... or be glad that the computer managed to recover this story and save it before it froze... anyways... hope you enjoyed the chapter... originally, it was supposed to be longer... I was planning to write all the way to them entering the great hall... but I've got this SPLITTING headache... and yeah... sorry... all I can say is I've got the next part pretty much all plotted out, so it'll be coming out soon... in the meantime... **REVIEW!!!**_


	5. The Journey

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(5) The Journey

**Summary: **After being attacked and nearly exposed, Harry and the gang finally make it back to Hogwarts... but what exactly happens in the process of doing so?

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Aionxn, thank you for helping me find the way back to the fictional world when I was lost in the horrors of reality.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"_We're in the Forbidden Forest."_

"What?" Percy cried out as he lunged forward and grabbed Harry by his t-shirt.

"What do you mean we're in the Forbidden Forest?" he asked as he lifted Harry up from the ground slightly, and began to shake him.

"Students _aren't_ allowed to be in the Forbidden Forest! Why do you think it's called the _Forbidden_ Forest—"

"Percy calm down and stop choking Harry!" Ginny Weasley shouted as she placed herself in between Harry and her brother, forcing the Gryffindor prefect to drop the twelve-year-old.

"I... I... I'm going to get expelled for this! I'll lose my badge! This has never happened before! Why does it happen now?" Percy looked like he was at the point of breaking down.

"Listen Perc, calm down already! We'll find a way out of here! George and I have been in this place a million times!" Fred said as Percy paled.

"That's _NOT_ reassuring!" Percy cried out. Fred flinched, with a look of obvious insult on his face.

"Well _sorry!_" Fred snapped as his ears began to turn red.

"You guys—_shut up!_" Ginny shouted and silence fell upon the group.

"We need to get out of here," Harry whispered at last, breaking the awkward silence.

"Obviously, I bet we'll end up missing the feast and—"

"Not because of that," Harry said, cutting into Percy's sentence.

The young Gryffindor seeker looked around their surroundings carefully, with a grim expression on his face.

"Wands out," he instructed as everyone did as they were told—even Percy.

For a few seconds, nothing could be heard in the forest, but suddenly, oh so suddenly, sounds of shuffling began to approach them. There was a barely perceptible clicking sound that caused Harry to shiver.

"What was that?" Ron asked in a quivering tone.

"It's the spiders..." Harry whispered as sounds of whimpering came from Ron.

"S—S—Spiders?" Ron asked with a terrified expression.

"Yeah, make sure to keep your eye out because they might eat you—"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Harry's sentence was cut short when Ron suddenly screamed. Everyone turned around just in time to see a spider at least a foot tall jump onto Ron's face.

"Ron!" Fred and George both cried out at once as more screaming could be heard from the Gryffindor second year.

"Ginny, out of the way!" Harry instructed as he brandished his wand.

"_Accio!"_ Harry shouted. The spider was jerked violently from Ron's face, and began to fly towards his direction.

"_Incendio!_"

The spider burst into flames in mid air and began to shriek in pain. Then, to Harry's dismay, it didn't drop to the floor, instead, it continued its flight towards his direction.

"Bloody hell!" he swore as he dove towards the ground, avoiding the spider by inches as he crashed to the ground, and began to twitch.

"You alright Harry?" George asked as he helped Harry back to his feet, as he did, Fred and Ginny were trying to calm Ron down (during that time, Percy was studying the effects of what occurred when an overly sized spider is set on fire).

"What in the world was that?" Ron asked when he finally managed to talk again.

"The spawn of an acromantula," Harry said as Ron gave him a confused look.

"The spawn of _what?_"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the spawn of... _that_," Fred Weasley gulped as he raised his hand and pointed behind Ron.

A look of pure shock appeared onto Ron's face as he began to shake, and Harry raised his wand, preparing for battle.

"Aragog," Harry whispered as all movement seized, and heads all turned towards his direction.

"How do you know of my name—human child?" the large spider asked as Harry gulped.

"I have my ways," Harry said cryptically, as the sound of quiet movement could be heard approaching.

"You're calling your children," Harry stated. Aragog nodded.

"How about letting us leave unharmed?" Harry suggested halfheartedly. Hagrid's pet shook his head.

"I cannot deny human meat to my children when it enters the forest so willingly." Aragog said in a rough whisper.

"Trust me, it wasn't that willingly," George said as he suddenly found his courage.

"But really, if you truly want to eat us..." Fred continued with a smirk on his face.

"Eat Percy first." The twins finished together, causing Percy to pale.

"As you wish." Aragog replied, erasing the smirks off Fred and George's faces.

"What? We were only—_joking!_" Fred shouted as he jumped ducked a flying spider.

"_Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!" _Harry shouted as quickly as he could. Fire shot out of his wand towards the large group of spiders that was beginning to surround them.

"_Deletrius!_" Percy cried out. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed the spider he aimed at disintegrated.

"_Reducto!_" the twins both shouted at the same time. The spiders around Ginny and Ron exploded, splattering guts over everyone.

"Harry look out!" Ginny shouted as Harry's eyes widened.

More spiders were now approaching, and if it were any possible, looking rather murderous.

"Shielding charm! Those who know it! On the count of three—one—two—three—"

"_PROTEGO!"_

A layer of white light surrounded the six Gryffindors immediately, and they all began to back up, inch by inch.

"Harry, we can't hold this for much longer!" George said as three spiders came charging at the shield at the same time.

"I realize that..." Harry hissed as his wand hand began to shake from lack of control.

"But if you've got a better plan then this, let me know... setting them on fire isn't working anymore and—BLOODY HELL!" Harry cried out suddenly as centaurs came charging in towards them from all directions.

"Stop this!" one of the centaurs Harry knew as Bane cried out as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Aragog! Leave this area—now!" another centaur Harry recognized as Firenze said. The spiders began to back away.

"You are violating enemy territory Aragog... leave..." Bane growled as the centaurs around him all raised their weapons in a threatening way.

The spiders were gone within seconds. Only after the centaurs were sure the spiders were gone, did they turn to speak with Harry and his friends.

"What do you think you are doing in the forest—_human_?" Bane asked angrily as his weapon somehow made its way to Harry's neck.

Harry merely raised his wand and stared into Bane's eyes.

"Mars is bright tonight... don't do anything _stupid_," he whispered as the centaur flinched.

"How did you—"

"You must be the one changing the patterns of the stars!" one of the centaurs suddenly shouted. Whispering began making their way through the centaur ranks.

"Change what?" Ginny asked in confusion. Harry just raised his hand to silence her and then moved away from the others so that they didn't hear everything he was going to say.

"What difference does it make to you?" Harry asked derisively, fed up with the centaurs after what had happened in his past and their future. Several of the centaurs frowned at him.

"These changes will cause deaths!" another centaur cried out. Harry glared at him, refusing to believe it.

"I'm trying to _prevent _them!" Harry stated.

"Listen—Harry Potter..." Firenze whispered softly, but unfazed by Harry's words. Harry's attention snapped towards him.

"Everything in life happens for a reason. Meddling with the past can lead to horrible consequences..."

"I realize that, but sometimes if you don't change it—" Harry spoke up, but was silenced when Firenze shook his head at him.

"You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly! What do you know about the future anyways? Do you have _any_ idea who _dies_?" Harry shouted angrily as his hands formed into fists. He glanced to the Weasley's who were staring at him, unsure what the argument was about.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation another time," one of the centaurs suggested, glancing at the faces of the other students with Harry Firenze nodded his head.

"Sang is right. We shall have this conversation another time. Right now, you must get to Hogwarts—the teachers are beginning to worry." Firenze said as the rest of centaurs all turned to leave.

"Wait!" Percy shouted as several of them paused.

"How do we get out of here? And how long would it take?" he asked, hoping the centaurs would answer him.

"Follow the moonlight, you will reach Hogwarts shortly." Bane instructed before he turned and disappeared in the darkness along with the rest of the centaurs.

It wasn't until they were alone in the forest that Percy realized there was no moon out that night.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked as Ron approached Harry.

"You alright there mate?" he asked as Harry nodded his head.

"Perfect..." Harry muttered as he placed his wand in the palm of his hand.

"Point me..." The wand began to spin, and after a few turns, stopped.

"This way," Harry stated as he began to walk away.

As he did, he mumbled: "_Lumos" _under his breath.

"Are you sure that's the right direction?" Fred asked as the Weasleys chased after him.

Harry didn't reply. He just continued to walk. Silently, and quickly.

Several minutes later, Ginny sped up and grabbed Harry, preventing him from walking.

"What happened back there?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"What happened?" Ginny repeated as Harry looked downward.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Harry lied while the Weasleys all looked at least other.

"Harry—how did you know those spells you used back there? You're not supposed to learn the summoning charm until you're in fourth year..." Percy pointed out. Harry stiffened for a moment.

"I read it out of a book," Harry mumbled and continued forward again.

A look of curiosity and suspicion appeared onto Percy's face, but the prefect didn't question any further...

Close to an hour and at least five miles later, Harry and the Weasleys finally reached Hogwarts.

"Yes, follow the moonlight! You'll be there shortly! I swear, if I even find that Bane I'll kill him!" Ron exploded angrily as he dragged himself up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Oh shut up Ron!" George snapped, throwing him a dirty look.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, realizing that the Weasley twins did have a limit with their cheerfulness.

When they finally reached the doors of the great hall, everyone paused and looked at one another.

"Who's going to knock?" Percy asked as Harry sighed.

He looked down at the clothes they were all wearing, and realized that practically all of them were covered in dried guts and goo.

"Ah what the heck, might as well," Harry muttered to himself as he turn to the door, and shoved them open with the leftover energy he had.

The doors swung opened with a bang, and every head in the great hall turned to see Harry James Potter, and the five Weasleys enter covered in what looked like guts and blood.

Silence fell upon the crowd, and it wasn't until Harry had spoke, did whispers of curiosity and disgust break out.

"Um... hi?"

**A/N**_: So... good or bad chapter? **Please review!**_


	6. Explanations

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(6) Explanations

**Summary: **For every mistake you make, you'll end up with consequences... exactly what kind of consequences does Harry and the gang get?

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**Beta(s): **Linda, and Equasarus

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Vivi and Lily, thanks for all the memories and smiles... I'll never forget them

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"_Um... hi?"_

Whispering broke out in the great hall, and Harry squirmed slightly when he noticed the large amount of people staring at him. Although he'd been stared at a lot in the past six years—including the ones he repeated, Harry couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Ah... Mister Potter... Misters and Miss Weasley... so kind of you to join us..." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he got to his feet, and smiled at them in a kind way.

"Professor! The barrier at King's Cross—we couldn't get in and—"

"We've been notified of that," Severus Snape hissed with a smirk, not bothering to get to his feet to address them.

"But Professor—there was this spider at least ten feet high named Aragog that tried to kill us!_"_ Percy shouted as Harry groaned.

"Can't you shut him up?" Harry asked the twins with an expression that clearly stated he wasn't in the mood to explain what had just happened.

"It wasn't ten feet high you exaggerating idiot," Fred said as he whacked his brother across the head.

"Yeah, it was only eight feet and a half, I even measured!" George lied as a few girls in the Great Hall screamed.

"Headmaster... perhaps another location...?" Professor McGonagall suggested over at the staff table. Dumbledore nodded.

"My office is free to be used if it's needed," an annoying voice offered as McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Gilderoy, but I believe Minerva's office is closer." Dumbledore said as he began to head towards the group of Gryffindors who were now arguing.

Had the old Headmaster turned back, he would've seen Gilderoy glaring at him in a very rude way.

"Shut up and stop acting like an idiot, Percy!" Fred shouted angrily as Percy's face reddened.

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to sacrifice family members to giant spiders! Unlike you!" Percy cried out as Fred got ready to hex him, but just in time, Dumbledore stepped in.

Instead of saying anything, Dumbledore merely gave the group of Gryffindors a look. Those who were arguing earlier dropped their heads in shame.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said in barely a whisper as he headed off towards McGonagall's office.

Once he arrived, he requested that Professor McGonagall and Snape stayed outside while he talked to the students. Apparently, Snape was more then interested to find out what had happened.

After Dumbledore closed the door, sealed it with a powerful charm, and placed a silencing spell around the room. He summoned chairs for everyone, and then sat down.

"Explain yourself," Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

The Gryffindors could tell Dumbledore wasn't asking them, he was demanding them to answer him.

"Sir—" Harry broke the silence, and paused for a moment before continuing, choosing his words carefully.

"We were about to enter Platform 9 ¾, when the barrier suddenly closed on us... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought of driving to the Leaky Cauldron and having us floo to Hogsmeade then walking to the school. But that didn't work..." Harry paused again, and looked over at his friends, wondering if he should tell Dumbledore what happened next.

When Harry didn't continue speaking, Ginny decided it was her turn to speak up.

"Professor—my dad's car broke down and we ended up sending Harry's owl to the ministry to request for a portkey, when we didn't get a reply a while later, my mum left to check what was wrong and then—"

"This man came and gave us a portkey!" Ron cut in quickly as all heads turned towards him, some in confusion, and others in slight shock that Ron would actually lie.

"A man came and gave you a portkey?" Dumbledore asked as he stared into Ron's eyes.

"Yes," Ron said as he looked downwards, avoiding Dumbledore's piercing eyes.

"How would you know if it wasn't a trap?"

Ron shrugged.

There was another awkward moment of silence before Harry coughed lightly and Dumbledore finally softened. After a wave of his wand, and removing the charm around the office, he spoke.

"Mr.'s and Miss. Weasley, you may leave. Harry—stay behind, I must talk to you."

Fred and George couldn't help but pale. They knew that Dumbledore could be scary when he was mad.

"Come on guys... let's go," Ron said with a gulp as he got to his feet, and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

His brothers followed shortly, and soon, only Percy, Ginny, Harry and Dumbledore were left in the office.

"Come on Gin, let's go..." Percy said as Ginny Weasley stood to her feet.

"Excuse me Professor, but—I haven't been sorted." Ginny said in a quivering tone.

"You'll be sorted into Gryffindor," Harry stated as he looked at Dumbledore, before turning back to Ginny.

"I am quite sure you are in Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley, but it is best you are sorted anyways. Minerva—" Dumbledore paused as McGonagall popped her head into the office, "—please take Miss. Weasley to my office and have her sorted."

Professor McGongall nodded, and Ginny stood to leave. She was about to walk towards the exit when Harry grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Be careful, okay? Look both ways before walking across the hall..." Harry said with a small smile as Ginny nodded her head.

Although she had no idea why Harry mentioned looking both ways before walking across the hall, she still gave him a warm smile back.

"See ya," Ginny said. Then she was gone.

"So... Harry..." Dumbledore said slowly.

Harry turned to face the Headmaster, and raised his eyebrows slightly, as if expecting Dumbledore to continue. But before saying anything, the Headmaster added the charms around the office again.

"What really happened?" Dumbledore questioned after, expecting the truth this time.

"Mr. Weasley created a portkey for us when he got tired of everyone complaining. I think he messed up on the incantation because we ended up pretty deep in the forest. We ended up meeting some spiders... that was all." Harry explained, purposely leaving out the part about the centers.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore continued as Harry nodded, making sure he wasn't making eye contact with the old man.

"What happened when you fought the spiders?"

Harry looked down at his clothes and frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he threw back as Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"I see... well... if there isn't anything else I can help you with; perhaps you should return to Gryffindor tower..." Dumbledore muttered as Harry smirked.

"Think you can kick Lockhart out?" Harry asked, taking a shot at getting rid of the horrid professor before he had to endure a year of learning from an idiot. _Again_.

"Afraid not Harry..." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Oh... well, I'll be on my way then..." Harry sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Wait... Harry..."

Harry froze.

"Have you changed anything about the past?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Of course, loads." Harry said as he turned to head towards the exit.

"I thought I told you not to," Dumbledore said as Harry made it to the door, and placed his hand upon the doorknob.

"Professor, everything happens for a reason, maybe I was sent back to change some stuff..." Harry paused, and sighed before continuing, "I'll see you around."

And with that, Harry Potter left the office.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"So that was it? No punishment? _At all?_" Ronald Weasley asked in shock, and Harry nodded his head.

"It wasn't really our fault anyways..." Harry pointed out, and was about to continue explaining why, when Hermione cut in.

"I can't believe the barrier just all of a sudden closed! Are you sure you don't know what was wrong Ron?"

"For the last time Hermione! It was some sort of freaky unknown magic!" Ron shouted as he jumped to his feet in anger.

Several people in the common room turned at this outburst, and Harry had to grab his best friend by the sleeve to pull him back down to avoid attracting attention. They already had to deal with questions when they returned. Fortunately, the Weasley Twins took care of that.

"Has the Ministry checked to see what was wrong?" Hermione continued to ask, and from the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Ron threw his hands up in defeat.

"Harry—you deal with her, I'm—I'm going to get something to drink from _the room_."

Harry frowned slightly, not knowing a word Ron was saying, but after Ron walked back and forth in front of him three times, he understood.

"Get me some," he muttered and Ron nodded.

"Where's he going?" Hermione asked after Ron left the common room.

"To get a drink," Harry said as he gave Hermione a look, "didn't you hear what he said?"

"Of course I did—but what was with the pacing?"

Harry shrugged.

"I've got to go do some last minute homework... night Hermione," Harry said as he got to his feet, and headed towards the stairs.

"But Harry, I thought you said you finished your homework already!" Hermione cried out in disbelief as Harry turned and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Forgot about Potions," Harry lied, and Hermione scowled at him.

"Night," Harry repeated himself as he walked up the stairs to the boy's bedrooms.

Once he was inside, he fell back onto his bed, and sighed. He hated lying to Hermione, but he doubt he couldn't have handed the large amount of question that were thrown at his face.

Deciding to get some reading in, Harry opened his trunk, and began to dig through it, searching for a book. After a while, he pulled a book out of his trunk with a large grin on his face.

It was a book he hadn't opened since last Christmas, and was rather eager to read...

_101 Steps to becoming an Animagus..._

Harry's grin slowly changed to a smirk, and as he plopped back onto his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what his form would be...

**A/N: **_Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for the shortness of it, but I need to work on a speech that needs to be an hour long, I won't be able updating as often now... anyways, don't forget to **REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Lockhart

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(7) Lockhart

**Summary: **Lockhart's still an idiot, but how big of an idiot is he really? More hints about who has the book.

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**Beta(s): **Linda, and eQuasarus

**A/N:** This chapter's dedicated to Courtney, _remember to look both ways before crossing the road!_ LoL... inside joke...

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"I see that, once again, you've managed to make a scene before the feast even started Potter..." a taunting voice hissed from behind, and several heads from the Gryffindor table turned.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry retorted, getting to his feet and staring at the Slytherin eye to eye.

"Nothing Potter, nothing at all— just wanted to have a friendly chat, that's all," Draco smirked.

"Oh really?" Harry asked a curious expression appeared onto his face, "So Draco, how was your summer? Did you by any chance meet anyone _interesting? _I never did get a chance to have a _proper, friendly_ conversation with you when I saw you a few weeks back."

Maybe it was because Harry had addressed Malfoy by his first name, or perhaps because Harry had been so friendly and kind to Malfoy, but looks of shock appeared onto the faces of everyone around him almost immediately.

"What?" Draco uttered at last, in pure disbelief. His face was turning rather red from shock and embarrassment.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said Potter!" Malfoy growled, composing himself again.

Harry stood there, staring at Malfoy for a moment, before a smirk appeared onto his face.

Malfoy frowned.

"Don't smirk at me you Gryffindork!"

"How original," Harry said as he continued to smirk.

Malfoy glared at Harry for a moment, before deciding to back away, but not before giving Harry a short message.

"Better watch your back Potter... never know what's... lurking around the corner..."

Normally, if Draco Malfoy had told Harry that, he wouldn't have put much though upon it, but due to the fact that it was the year that the Chamber of Secrets would be opened, Harry decided to talk Malfoy's 'suggestions' seriously.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as Harry shrugged, pretending to not know; beside him, Hermione frowned at him suspiciously, and Percy, who was two seats away, and had also overheard the conversation, frowned as well.

As Harry continued to eat away at his breakfast, he thought back to the contents of the book he had read the night before...

_Your first animagus, truly depends on what your personality is. If you're the type to betray people, and talk behind other people's backs, you're most likely going to be a type of reptile, or small creature—examples, snakes and rats..._

The rat comment had shaken Harry up a bit, and he couldn't help but think how easy life would be if he had turned Pettigrew into the authorities.

"Harry— Harry!" Hermione's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

He looked up at her, blinking away the thoughts. "What?" he asked. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we've got Herbology first thing," Hermione noted. Harry nodded, and quickly finished the rest of his toast.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said as he walked ahead of his two friends, who had to run to catch up to him.

"Harry, what's your hurry?" Ron asked.

Harry turned around to answer. "Have to avoid bumping into—oof!" Harry said, suddenly crashing into something hard.

He fell to the ground, and when he looked up to see whom he had collided into, he couldn't help but groan.

"You again!" Harry muttered as Hermione and Ron hurried forward, and helped him to his feet.

"Harry! I was just looking for you—mind if I have a word?"

It was Lockhart.

Harry frowned.

"Actually, I do. It's the first day of the school year and I need to get to Herbology—"

"I'm sure Professor Sprout wouldn't mind if you're late—"

"I highly doubt that," Harry cut in rudely; Hermione elbowed him.

"Sorry Professor, Harry's not feeling that well—excuse his behavior," Hermione said in a sickening sweet tone.

A look of disgust appeared onto both Harry and Ron's face, and Harry suddenly felt the need to hurl.

"Excuse me," Harry whispered under his breath, as he walked around Lockhart and continued to head towards Herbology, his expression grim.

"Harry—Harry!" Ron shouted as he chased after him.

"Mr. Potter!" Lockhart's voice rang through the corridor loud and clear; Harry froze in his actions, and turned back.

"_What_?" Harry spat out, with as much hate and anger as he could manage.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked at Harry's behavior, and Lockhart frowned.

"A word, if you may," Lockhart said as he stared into Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed, and finally gave him.

"Fine."

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

"Sit," Gilderoy Lockhart instructed. Harry frowned at him, he really didn't want to deal with Lockhart at the moment.

"I prefer to stand."

Lockhart returned the frown.

"You know Harry—"

"Potter," Harry cut in immediately.

"Excuse me?" Lockhart asked, looking confused.

"Other then the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, no other teacher has the privilege of referring to me with my first name." Harry snapped in a harsh tone. Lockhart's frown turned into a glare.

"That is enough _Potter_," Lockhart said while Harry glared back at him.

"Detention, tonight—"

"What for?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"For being rude towards the teacher— Professor McGonagall will be hearing about this—"

"Whatever, I'm going to class," Harry mumbled as he turned to leave.

Lockhart called after him, but Harry ignored him, and hurried off to class.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us," Professor Sprout said as Harry stepped into the greenhouse.

"_Lockhart_ prevented me from arriving at the scheduled time," Harry snapped with a tone of hate as several students stared at him in shock.

"What's wrong with Professor Lockhart?" one of the second year Hufflepuffs asked as Harry took in a deep breath, in hopes of calming himself down.

"He's a fraud," Harry muttered under his breath quietly, but Professor Sprout heard him, and Harry noticed the teacher nod her head in agreement from the corner of his eye.

"Anyways, continuing our lesson..." the professor cut in before an argument could break out.

"We're learning about Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Harry raised his hand, knowing perfectly well that beside him, Hermione had also raised her hand as well.

Miss. Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as though she had swallowed the textbook just as usual. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Potter, can tell me why?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Harry answered.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone moved forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Harry watched with slight boredom as looks of surprise appeared onto his classmates.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by Justin Finch-Fletchley; Harry remembered him because he was in the DA, but didn't bother to show it, knowing perfectly well Justin would be confused to know that Harry had known him already.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand.

"Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "- and Ron Weasley. You were with him when the spiders attacked weren't you?"

Ron didn't smile. The spiders were still haunting him at night.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "I remember meeting him at Diagon Alley... signed my book... you were there too weren't you? Started a fight with Malfoy—"

"You were at Diagon Alley that day?" Harry cut in suddenly as Justin nodded.

"Yeah, boy—the view of the fight was great from my perspective—I swear, I saw Malfoy Senior drop something when he crashed into the books—"

"What was it?" Harry cut in again as Justin frowned.

"Why's it so important to you?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, just—just wondering that's all..." Harry lied quickly while Hermione gave him a curious look.

"Oh... well... I'm sure Malfoy dropped the book—cause I—"

"Earmuffs on!" Professor Sprout's voice cried out through the green house.

"Picked it up see and well—better start," Justin finished as Harry's eyes flashed.

"What did you say before that? I didn't hear you that cle—" Harry was about to finish his sentence when a loud piercing scream reached his ears.

He raised his hands to cover his ears, but failed, for he fell to the ground, unconscious. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to put his earmuffs on when Sprout instructed them to...

**A/N:** _Hope you guys liked this chapter! And also... TuxedoMac, not to disappoint you or anything, but I never said it was Lockhart. And as proved by this chapter, not only Ginny and Lockhart can be the person behind this._


	8. Plots of Curiosity

**Title: **Time Warp: Year Two

**Author: **Laen

**Chapter: **(8) Plots of Curiosity

**Summary: **Harry ends up in the hospital wing, unconscious; Hermione and Percy get together to talk about Harry's behavior, and Ginny starts to act funny.

**Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to Joanne K. Rowling; the idea of Harry going back in time came from Back to the Future.

**Beta(s): **Linda, and Equasarus

**A/N:** This chapter's dedicated to everyone out there. Merry Christmas! And I apologize for the late review!

**A/N #2: This chapter hasn't been edited yet, but as soon as it is, I'll replace it. So yeah... bare with me through the spelling/grammar errors...**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shouted as he began to shake his friend.

He was about to remove his earmuffs when Hermione suddenly stopped him, and shook her head, as if trying to explain something. Ron, realizing what had happened, nodded back at her, signaling that he understood.

Several of the students, noticed Harry fainting, and ran towards the boy-who-lived in shock. Some of them, obviously thickheaded, actually went to the extend of removing their earmuffs, and started to ask what happened.

But the horrified screams from the Mandrakes caused the students who were stupid enough to remove their earmuffs to go unconscious.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Professor Sprout, who witnessed everything muttered to herself, as she pulled her wand out, and used a powerful silencing charm.

She walked towards Harry and the rest of the students, with a frown on her face. When she reached them, she removed her earmuffs.

"What was he thinking?" she asked no one in particular as the rest of the students followed her actions.

"Class is dismissed early, Granger, Weasley, Finch-Fletchley, and Bones, help me get these students to the hospital wing..." Professor Sprout said as the four students she mentioned all pulled their wands out, and pointed it at the students around them.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

"I can't believe he's this stupid! He was the one who told the class the dangers of being exposed to mandrakes!" Hermione Granger exclaimed as she and Ronald Weasley walked down the corridor towards the great hall for lunch.

"Hermione, for the last time, get over it! He was most likely too busy listening to what Justin was talking about to hear Professor Sprout's instructions!" Ron muttered in disbelief as the two of them entered the Great Hall, and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"But how can _anyone_ not pay attention during class?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table.

"It's easy, you just sit there, and not pay attention!" Ron stated in an obvious yet angry tone.

"Yes, but—"

"Hermione, I heard Harry's in the hospital wing, what happened?" Percy Weasley sat down beside them, with a curious look on his face, putting a stop to their argument.

"Mandrakes," Hermione answered as the prefect nodded his head, as if he understood everything.

"Wouldn't he know that—"

"It's stupid not to put your earmuffs on when told?" Hermione cut in rudely, ignoring Ron as he rolled his eyes and began to eat.

"Yeah... what was so important that he didn't bother to listen to Professor Sprout?" Percy asked as he too, began his lunch.

"I don't know to tell the truth, he was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchley —he's from Hufflepuff, and I guess he just... lost focus..." Hermione sighed in disappointment.

"What were they talking about?" Percy now had an expression on his face that told Hermione he was very interested in the events that had happened in their Herbology class.

"Something about what had happened back at Diagon Alley... with... Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"You know, he said he had to go talk to Malfoy before we went there..." Percy brought up; a scowl appeared onto Hermione's normally cheerful face.

"Hermione, Percy, what's with the frown?" Ginny's voice suddenly cut into their conversation.

The two 'know-it-all's' both looked up to see Ginny Weasley staring at them curiously.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time, and the youngest Weasley gave each of them a look.

"Sure... whatever..." Ginny mumbled, rolling her eyes she got to her feet, getting ready to leave the Great Hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Um... to see Harry," Ginny said awkwardly as she turned from her brother, and began to head towards the exit.

"Strange behavior, don't you think?" Percy asked Hermione, after Ginny had left.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"So, about Harry—"

"What about Harry?" Ron cut in rudely, but Percy and Hermione ignored him.

"What do you think is going on with him?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is... it's changed him a lot. You should've seen how rude he was towards Professor Lockhart—"

Hermione's sentence was interrupted when Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice. She continued on, ignoring him once more.

"He's not paying attention in class, and well, it's just not him," Hermione tried to explain but was having a hard time doing so.

"I see, you know... perhaps he's... _on potions_," Percy whispered the last two words, so Ron couldn't hear, but when Ron's eyes widened, he knew his younger brother had heard.

"What are you two talking about? Harry's not on potions! He's perfectly fine! What's wrong with you two? Talking about Harry behind his back—I—I'm going to go see Harry's now. Give me a shout when Hermione's no longer possessed by evil Slytherin spirits." Ron finished as he got to his feet, and left the Great Hall.

"Possessed—possessed, that's it!" Percy suddenly cried out as Hermione gave him a look of confusion.

"That's what?"

"I know what's wrong with Harry! He's possessed!"

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

**A/N:**_ Should I stop?_

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

**A/N: **_Nah..._

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in shock as Percy repeated himself.

"He's POSSESSED!"

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said with a frown, "there _is_ a possibility of him using potions, after all, he must be going through a lot of pressure... he didn't start acting weirdly until after You-Know-Who attacked last year and—"

"Possessed! Possessed by You-Know-Who!" Percy Weasley cried out as he jumped to his feet.

Around them, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins all turned to see what the Prefect was shouting about.

"He's possessed! This is the only explanation! He's _possessed!_" Percy yelled.

The professors all got to their feet in concern, and Snape looked like Christmas came early.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, sit down and stop disturbing everyone—"

"But Professor! I know what's wrong with Harry! He's possessed!" Percy said as he began to walk towards the staff table.

Hermione covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see what happened next.

"What are you talking about Weasley? Perhaps you're not feeling well—I suggest you go to the hospital wing—"

"No, Professor Snape! You don't understand—"

"I understand perfectly well, Weasley," Snape cut in, "You're insane... now, sit down before I give you a detention—"

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should explain what's going on." Dumbledore suggested as Percy gave the headmaster a proud look.

"I found out what's wrong with Harry—why he's been acting weirdly—he's being possessed by You-Know-Who!" Percy ended the sentence dramatically, and as he did, the Great Hall burst out in whispers.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore cried out as everyone hushed immediately.

"Mr. Weasley, my office—now," Dumbledore instructed as he stepped away from the staff table; Percy followed him with a look of pride on his face.

"And—Miss Granger, perhaps you can join us," Dumbledore added and Hermione groaned slightly.

"Yes sir," Hermione said, getting to her feet, and following after them.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked quietly, so only Percy would hear.

"Because, the Headmaster should know what's going on," Percy replied.

"And I thought Ron was stupid..." Hermione muttered to herself as he sighed.

"Guess we better get this over with..."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

**A/N:**_ Please review!_

_Krystal Lily Potter-You're right, I can't really tell you if it's Hermione or not, but you're not the only person who's guessed her so far in the story. Right after the Diagon Alley chapter, I had reviewers guessing like mad. Anyways, hope you and your friend do look both ways before crossing the street _

_Star Girl11-Never really did say Justin has it, if you go back and read carefully, you'll see that Harry didn't hear half of Justin's sentence because Professor Sprout instructed them to put their earmuffs on. So, there's a 50/50 chance that it's not Justin... but keep reading to find out :P_


End file.
